Gaston's buddies
Gason's buddies are four men (a short man, a middle-sized thin man, a large husky man, and an elderly gray-haired man) who serve as supporting antagonists in the1991 film Beauty and the Beast. Like LeFou, they are eager to praise, as well as please, Gaston and look up to him as their leader the most, out of the rest of the Villagers. In the film's climax, while the citizens only mob together out of fear that the Beast will attack their town, these men seemed to care more about taking pleasure in killing him than defending their home. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beas''t The husky man and elderly man are first seen in the scene depicting Gaston's failed wedding. When Gaston arrived, the elderly man chatted up with the somewhat irritated priest while the husky man snuck a bite of the wedding cake, much to the baker's chagrin. They also laughed alongside everyone else (exempting Claudia, Laura, and Paula, who ended up crying out of devastation that Gaston was marrying Belle over themselves and presumably keeping them in the dark about it) when Gaston thanked everyone for attending the wedding and then commented that he has to go in and propose to Belle first. The four men are first seen together at the tavern, trying to cheer up a depressed Gaston through a song idolizing him and emphasizing his strengths (perhaps over-emphasizing), with the husky man getting his leg bitten by Gaston during a bar fight. They also observed the Bimbettes during their scene in the song, with the husky man smirking at the short man and the thin man gawking at them. When Maurice arrives and pleads Gaston to help rescue his daughter, they snicker and mock at his description of her alleged captor (Beast). After Gaston "agrees" to help him, the short man and the larger man grab him and throw him out of the tavern before returning inside and talking about how "crazy old Maurice" amuses them, giving Gaston the idea of blackmailing Belle into saying her marriage vows. They seemed to be aware of and support Gaston's resulting plan to blackmail Belle by incarcerating Maurice under false pretenses afterwards, apparently eavesdropping on Gaston's whispering of the plan with their tankards. Later, they are seen among the rioters (most likely in on Gaston's scheme) when D'Arque and his men arrive to take Maurice to the asylum. After Belle proves out her father's sanity about the Beast, Gaston manipulates the mob into agreeing with him to kill the "creature". The husky man and the thin man then throw throw Maurice into his basement, before Gaston throws Belle inside as well and locks them to keep them from reaching the Beast before the mob can. On their way to the Beast's castle, the mob managed to chop down a tree to use as a battering ram to force open the castle doors. There, Lumiere led a surprise attack on the invading villagers. During the battle, the thin man (wielding an axe) found himself between a pair of drawers and prepares to strike, only to be knocked in the face between their slamming shelves. Later, he and his gray-haired comrade attempted to subdue a wardrobe but were easily defeated: the thin man being beaten senseless and the gray-haired man being forced inside the wardrobe's closet and pushed back outside dressed like a woman, much to his fear). The short man yanked at Fifi's feathers, only to have his rear-end burned by Lumiere, trying to save her. Soon after, he, Lefou, and the husky man chased a foot-rest into the kitchen, believing they had him cornered. However, they finally retreated out of the castle after being scared away by living knives and the oven who raised his flames in a menacing fashion. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True\'' The large husky man made a cameo in Cinderella II, as a commoner in the ball in the first story. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Groups